


You're Much Better Than a Sunrise

by Emilythegirlwhodreamed



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, It's a little bit smutty too, Just the boys being generally cute, M/M, There's not much of a plot it's just v. fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilythegirlwhodreamed/pseuds/Emilythegirlwhodreamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon has to wake up early for class, again, Baz doesn't want him to leave, so he decides to make him late for class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Much Better Than a Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt I saw on Tumblr. "No, I’m not letting you go. It’s too early to get out of bed." I instantly thought of my new favorite obsession, SnowBaz! This wasn't really what I had planned for it, but sometimes the ideas run away on their own. It's a bit different than what I normally write, so I hope you enjoy it!  
> Remember, every time you comment/leave kudos a fanfiction writer gets their wings.  
> (Obviously all character belong to the amazing Rainbow Rowell. I'm just borrowing them for a bit)

I hear Snow's alarm go off and crack an eye open. 6:00AM. He's gotten up for class this early every morning this week, I can tell he's getting exhausted. I have my arms wrapped around his torso. I'm also laying on one of his wings (it happens quite often when he spreads them out as we sleep. I was worried it hurt him, but he doesn't seem to mind too much.) There's no way he's getting up like this, and no, I don't plan on moving. I've barely seen him all week, both of us busy with classes. I finally have Simon exactly where I want him, there's no way I'm letting him go.  
"Baz," he nudges me shoulder, trying to slip out of my arms. I just groan and wrap my arms tighter around him. "Baz, you have to move so I can get up for class." He nudges me again.  
"Baz. I know you're awake. Move." He whines. (Well, pretending to sleep isn't going to work.)  
I open my eyes and look at him, but still don't let go. "Don't want to." I whisper into his neck.  
"You know I hate getting up early, and you are not making it any easier. Come on, get off my wing."  
“No, I’m not letting you go. It’s too early to get out of bed.” I say groggily.  
"While I agree with that, I have to get to class." he groans and kisses my forehead.  
"You can afford to miss class this once, Snow, you're always on time." I smirk. "I bet I can make you stay."  
"Oh really?" he says it like a challenge. Once that I accept.  
I kiss his neck, gently pushing my hand under the hem of his shirt,(Snow has a thing about sleeping with a shirt on. I hate it. To be fair, I do it too, but that's because I get cold all the time.) Then I roll on top of him so I'm straddling his hips. I gently I trail my hand down from his waist and over his hip, (He always shivers when I do that. I love it) Then I lightly run my fingers over the fabric of his shirt, tracing patterns between the moles that I know are there, as I captured his mouth with my own, gently sucking on his lower lip, he moans and arches into me. I slowly climb off of him.  
He whimpers, then grabs my hips and tries to pull me back down. "Baz? What are you doing?" he looks at me like I'm crazy. It's adorable (the tousled curls and swollen lips don't help either.)  
I'm standing next to the bed now, I lean down and softly kiss his jaw, making him shiver again. "I would love to keep doing this, Love, but you have to get to class, remember?" His eyes widen. I can't help but smirk at the look on his face, he looks like I just threatened to send him to the numpties.  
He stands up abruptly "Aleister Crowley, Baz, are you trying to make me go insane?" He grabs my shoulders and pushes me back onto the bed, now he's the one straddling my hips as he pulls both of our shirts off.  
"So, I guess I won, then?"  
He was very, very late to class.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have prompts you'd like me to write, send them in!  
> emilythegirlwhodreamed.tumblr.com


End file.
